Je ne suis pas qu'une demie Sayen !
by Hanelyss
Summary: ChiChi et San Goku ont eut une fille. Mais voilà c'est une sorcière et qu'un sorcier convoitise ses pouvoirs. Mais voilà que Cell revient de l'enfer et il est bien décidé à se vanger de San Goku... Et pour cela, il va employer la force.
1. Chapter 1

**Remarques **: Les personnages de Dragon Ball Z appartiennent à Akira Toriyama. Seul l'un des personnages m'appartiens ( il sagit d'Hanaé.) C'est une histoire complètement parralèle et qui ne suit pas la trace de l'histoire d'origine. Elle se passe 10 ans après la mort de Boo (le méchant) Je précise que c'est un Crosse-over. Que j'ai décidé de mélanger l'univers DBZ à celui d'Harry Potter.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que dans l'histoire, San Goku a en fait 3 enfants : San Gohan, âgé de 27 ans, Hanaé, âgée de 23 ans et San Goten, âgé de 17 ans. Là vous allez vous dire : « Mais pourquoi elle commence l'histoire là ? » Et bien la réponse est : Parce ce que je fais comme avec certains films je commence par la fin et termine par le milieu. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez des éléments comme les « flash Back » pour mieux comprendre l'histoire.

**Introduction.** :

« Flash Back »

Le soleil commençait à tomber sur la maison de San Goku et de Chi-chi. Ceux-ci revenaient de la maternité avec un joli bébé dans leurs bras. San Gohan, qui était resté avec son grand-père accourra vers la porte pour les accueillirent.

- Maman ! Papa !! S'exclama le petit avec joie.

Alors tu as été sage avec grand-père ? Demanda San Goku.

Oui, papa ! Dis, je peux voir ma petite sœur ?

Mais bien sûr ! Voilà, regarde ! Répondit sa mère qui tenait sa sœur dans ses bras.

San Goku prit son fils dans ses bras afin qu'il puisse mieux voir le bébé.

- Je te présente Hanaé, ta petite soeur ! Déclara San Goku avec un grand sourire.

Voyant la jolie frimousse de sa sœur, San Gohan eut une exclamation de joie.

Elle est jolie !! Finit-il par dire. Bonjour Hana ! Moi je suis ton grand-frère San Gohan !

C'est vraiment un très beau bébé ! Félicitation vous-deux ! S'exclama le père de Chi-Chi tout ému.

Merci papa ! Répondit la jeune femme. Bon alors toi, tu vas faire un gros dodos ma chérie !

Elle plaça la petite dans un petit berceau et la recouvrit avec une fine couverture. Tous l'admirèrent pendant quelques minutes.

Tu trouves pas qu'elle est minuscule ? Demanda Goku perplexe.

Voyons ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tous les bébés sont petits. Répondit sa femme en souriant.

Oh regarde, elle me sourit ! Tu fais un joli sourire à papa, ma puce !

Elle est adorable ! Tu as vu les yeux qu'elle a ! s'exclama le père de Chi-Chi.

C'est étrange ! Elle n'a pas la même couleur de yeux que San Gohan et moi ! Mais ils sont magnifique quand même ! De beaux yeux verts, que tu es belle ma princesse ! S'empressa d'ajouter Goku en souriant à sa fille.

Soudain, les fenêtres de la maison s'ouvrient et un homme apparut dans une nuage de fumée noire. Tous se retournèrent. L'homme était grand et était habillé tout en noire.

Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ! Cria San Goku.

Nous vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne suis pas un ennemis. Je me présente : Je m'appelle Josh ! Je viens du futur et je suis un sorcier. Cela fait longtemps que j'attends la venue de cet enfant. Une prohétie annonçait l'arrivée d'un enfant aux pouvoirs surnaturels et c'est justement votre fille !

San Goku et Chi-Chi se regardèrent étonnés.

Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Ma fille n'a aucuns pouvoirs ! Cria Chi-Chi.

Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous êtes ce que vous prétendez être ? Demanda San Goku.

De sa main droite, l'homme fit exploser un vas qui se trouvait sur la étagère.

Très bien ! Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda San Goku sur la défensive.

Moi, rien ! Je ne suis qu'un messager chargé de vous informer de tout ça !

Il s'avança vers le berceau et contempla le bébé.

C'est une très jolie fille que vous avez là ! Elle est destiné à un brillant avenir ! J'espère que ses pouvoirs se manifesteront vite ! Bon, je dois vous laissez ! J'ai d'autres parents à avertir de l'avenir de leur enfants ! A bientôt !

Et sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa dans un nuage de fumée

Voilà autre chose ! Mon fils et mon mari sont des super guerriers et ma fille est une sorcière ! S'écria-t-elle en pleurant.

San Goku et Chi-Chi s'approchèrent à leur tour du berceau et regardèrent leur fille avec un regard tendrit.

Bah ça alors ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de nos amis quand il vont l'apprendre !... Je me demande quels genre de pouvoirs elle a ! Et j'espère qu'elle sera également une combatante comme moi ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ah ça non ! Il n'est pas question que ni ma fille rejoine votre bande de vaut-rien !

Les jours passèrent et la petite Hanaé grandissait gentiment . En effet, comme Josh l'avait dit, ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas tardé à se manifester et se développer. Plus tard, comme toutes les filles de son âge, elle alla à école où elle y fit ces années scolaires obligatoires. En prenant garde de ne pas trop faire usage de ses pouvoirs. Aujourd'hui, âgée de 23 ans, Hanaé est entré à l'université où elle poursuit ses études dans le secteur langue-littérature....


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, je vous met donc la suite de l'histoire !

Bonne lecture à tous !! ^^

* * *

**Episode 1**

**Le soleil se levait sur la maison de San Les oiseaux commençaient leur chant mélodieux et la douce brise du matin planait dans le ciel. Mais qu'importe. Car lui était là. Là à attendre patiemment le jour où ile prendrait sa revanche. Le goût de la vengeance se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il pensait**.

- A quoi rêves-tu ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

- Au jour où je prendrai ma revanche sur ce maudit Sayen ! Répliqua l'homme en serrant les poings.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Nous l'aurons notre revanche ! Nous l'aurons !

- Tiens, tiens ! Mais ne serait-ce pas Cell et Freezer ! Les deux caïds de l'enfer ? S'exclama une autre voix.

- Oui ! Et toi, qui es-tu ? Demanda Freezer.

- Je m'appelle Baltazar et je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler un sorcier. On me connait sous le nom de « chasseurs de pouvoirs ! « Pardonnez de m'incruster dans votre conversation, mais il m'a semblé que vous vouliez vous venger d'un Sayen... Le Sayen en question ne serait-ce pas San Goku par hasard ?

- Oui c'est ça ! Pourquoi ? Demanda Cell.

- J'en étais sûr ! Eh bien messieurs, je sais comment vous y aider ! S'exclama Baltaze avec un grand sourire.

_Cell et Freezer échangèrent un regard._

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Questionna Freezer soupçonneux.

- Il se trouve que San Goku a une fille ! Et que je veux ses pouvoirs !

- San Goku a une fille ? S'exclamèrent Cell et Freezer stupéfaits

- Oui ! Il a une fille ! C'est une sorcière ! Il y a 100 ans, une prophétie nous ait apparut. Elle disait que dans 100 ans, un enfant naîtra et qu'il serait dotés de pouvoirs surnaturels ! Capable de détruire toute trace de vie dans l'univers... Et il se trouve que c'est elle. La fille de San Goku.

- Et alors ? Moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs pouvant détruire tout le système solaire ! Pas de quoi en faire un plat ! S'exclama Cell en haussant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas des pouvoirs comme en a déjà vu. Ils sont puissants ! Très puissants ! Répliqua Baltazar.

- Tu veux me faire croire qu'il seraient plus puissants que les nôtres ? Lança Freezer d'un ton incrédule.

- Ils le pourraient ! Mais je sais comment faire pour que cela n'arrive pas !

- Attends ! La fille dans San Goku ...ça me rappelle quelque chose là ! Il me semble avoir aperçus une petite fille lors de mon tournois... Et il me semble bien qu'elle avait appelé San Goku « Papa ! « C'est vague, mais... Oui, je m'en souviens maintenant ! Il a bien une fille ! Elle était petite à cette époque ! Déclara Cell.

- Voilà ce que je vous propose : Je vous aides à prendre votre revanche ! Et en échange, vous me remmenez les pouvoirs de la sorcière ! Expliqua Baltazar.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on t'aide ! On est coincés ici ! Rétorqua Freezer avec rage.

- Ne vous inquiètez pas, j'ai tout prévu ! ....

**To BE CONTINUED !**

* * *

Voilà, le premier épisode est terminé ! (j'en suis navrée, il est un peu court, mais la suite sera plus longue.)

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bi'z

Ptite'Lylyss


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, voilà je vous poste la suite !

Merci à tous, pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**Episode 3**

_Après avoir finit de manger, tous vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Hanaé qui était montée dans sa chambre pour se refaire une petite beauté, redescendit avec un petit sac rose qu'elle accrocha à son épaule droite. _

- Bon j'y vais ! À ce soir !

- A ce soir ! Répondit sa mère.

_Hanaé se dépêcha d'arriver devant le cinéma où C-18 l'attendait déjà. Les jeunes femmes se firent la bises._

- ça fait longtemps que tu attends ? Demanda Hanaé.

- Non, je viens d'arriver ! On y va ?

- ça marche !

_Et elles se mirent en marche direction les magazins. Tout d'abord, elles entrèrent dans un grand magazin de vêtements branchés « spécial edition été. » Hanaé, qui avait vu pleins de choses fortes intéressantes et qui n'arrivait pas à se décider, opta pour un moment d'essayage._

- Tu trouves comment ? Demanda-t-elle à C-18.

- ça te vas super bien, mais ça t'irais encore mieux si tu prenais de l'orange. Regarde !

_En effet, pour son premier essait, Hanaé avait choisit un joli petit haut en forme de « V » les bretelles étaient en faites de fines chaînettes de couleur argentée. La jeune femme observa la couleur que sa maraine lui avait proposée et acquiesça avec d'un grand sourire.__Elle prit le même modèle mais en bleu turquoise et en blanc. Comme elle aimait bien les T-shorts à courtes manches, elle en prit quelque'uns de couleurs diversses. Elle adorait le bleu, le blanc, le noir, le rose, le vert et le orange. En passant, elle en profita pour acheter 2-3 jeans. Après avoir fait toutes deux quelques achats dans ce premier magazin. Hanaé émit le souhait d'aller dans un autre magazin mais cette fois réservé au sport où elle y acheta 2 treaning de couleur blanc et noir. Et des hauts des mêmes couleurs. __Après le magazin de sport, direction le magazin de sous-vêtements le plus branché de tout Santan City. Toutes deux y achetèrent des petites choses et s'en allèrent. Enfin après 3 bonnes heures à naviger entre les boutiques, Hanaé et C-18 décidèrent de s'arrêter sur une terrasse pour se reposer et prendre un verre. Elles choisirent un petit endroit calme où des parasols mettaient un peu d'ombre pour que les gens soient protéger du soleil._

- Piouf ! Je suis crevée ! Annonça Hanaé qui s'affala sur une chaise qui était dos contre le soleil.

- Oui, moi aussi ! Mais on s'est bien amusées ! Je suis contente d'avoir fait un peu les boutiques avec toi ! Et ça nous a permit en plus de se voir ! On s'est pas vu depuis le mois d'avril...

- Oui je sais ! J'étais très prise par l'uni, les entrênements, la danse et le chant ! Expliqua Hanaé un peu gênée.

- Oui je comprends bien ! Tu fais beaucoup de choses ! Ce qui est très bien pour ta culture ! Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé, comment se sont passé tes examens ?

- Très bien ! Au début, j'ai eus peur de les ratés car j'avais tellement de choses à faire que j'ai pas eus beaucoup de temps pour réviser ! Mais finalement ça s'est très bien passé ! J'espère que les résultas en seront le fruit de mon travail !

- J'en suis sûre ! Tu es une bosseuse ! Tu vas réussir, j'en suis convaincue ! Et comment va la petite famille ?

- Oh ils vont très bien ! San Goten est toujours insupportable, maman collante et papa... Bah papa c'est papa ! ^^ non mais c'est bien l'un des seuls qui me laisse un peu respirer !..

- Tu sais, je suis sûre que ta mère ne le fait pas exrpès ! Elle veut votre boheur, c'est tout ! On est toutes pareils, je te rassure !

- Ah non ! Non mais je dis pas qu'elle est méchante ! Au contraire elle est adorable ! C'est simplement qu'elle m'étouffe... Je te jure, j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir enfin mon appart pour être un peu tranquille ! Mais avec le peu de sous que je gagne, ça risque d'être compliqué !

- Je sais ! Mais faut pas lui en vouloir... Et puis pourquoi tu n'essayerai pas de trouver queqlque chose à faire pour gagner un peu plus. Je dis pas pendant que tu as les cours, mais durant les vacances .. Tu sais c'est toujours ça de gagner !

- Oui, je sais ! Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver ! Oh et tu sais pas la meilleure ! Maman veut absolument me trouver un mari ! Comme si j'avais pas assez à faire avec ce que jai !

_C-18 écarquilla les yeux avec un sourire amusé._

- Un mari ? Et bien, et bien ! Un conseil, trouves-le toi-même ton mari ! Parce que ta mère va encore de dégotter un qui soit universitaire et ou un comptable, tiens ! Lança-t-elle en riant.

- Elle veut qu'il soit bien ! Ce que je peux comprendre ! Mais voilà j'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça en ce moment ...Enfin voilà ! Et toi, comment va la petite famille ?

- Tout le monde va bien ! La petite puce grandit beaucoup ! Là elle est avec son père ! Krilin va très bien lui aussi !... Tout va bien !

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais si je rentre pas maintenant, maman va encore me faire une scène ! S'exclama Hanaé avec lassitude.

- Tu es majeur pourtant ! Elle ne devrait pas faire ça !

- Oh tu sais, on y a tous le droit ! Même papa ! Alors... Répondit la jeune femme avec amusement.

_Et c'est sur ces bons mots, que les deux jeunes femmes se firent la bise, se dirent aurevoir et rentrèrent toutes deux de leur chez elles. De leur côtés, en efer. Cell et Freezer établissaient un plan d'attaque avec le sorcier Balthazar._

- Très bien ! Alors voilà mon plan : J'augmente la puissance de vos pouvoirs, vous fait sortir d'ici et vous partez à la recherche de la fille à San Goku et me rammenez ses pouvoirs ! Déclara le sorcier.

- Et comment veux-tu qu'on s'y prenne pour lui prendre ses pouvoirs ? Demanda Freezer.

_Le sorcier sortit de sa longue tunique noire une dague en argent._

- Voilà ! C'est avec ça que vous allez lui prendre ses pouvoirs !

- Doit-on la tuer ? Questionna Cell.

- Non ! Je m'en chargerai personnellement ! Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de pointer la dague contre son corps. Au contact, une lumière bleu bleu apparaîtra et aspirera ses pouvoirs !

- Rien que ça ? S'exclamèrent Cell et Freezer étonés.

- Oui, vous croyez que je me suis enquiquiné à fabriquer un truc trop complexe à manier ?

- Non... Répondit Balthazar avec amusement.

C'est comme si c'était fait ! Lança Freezer avec un petit sourire aux coin des lèvres.

- Quels genre de pouvoirs a-t-elle ? Questionna Cell intéressé.

- En fait, c'est une sorcière donc elle peut faire un peu ce qu'elle veut. Mais chez nous, en terme de sorcellerie, elle a ce qu'on appelle des pouvoirs « personnels » c'est-à-dire des pouvoirs plus psécifiques... Elle a le don d'ubicuité cela signifie qu'elle peut être à plusieurs endroits à la fois. Elle peut également se transformer en animal. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle au chosir en quel animal elle se transformerait et elle a choisit le loup. Et enfin, son dernier mais de loin son plus puissant pouvoir, le pouvoir de déviation. (ou comme les mortels l' appelent, la Télékinésie,) La faculté de dévier ou déplacé un objet ou même un être humain par la seule force de sa pensée ! Expliqua le sorcier.

- Hmmm, je vois ! Donc si j'ai bien compris elle est intouchable ? Répliqua Freezer un peu déçu.

- Dans un certain sens on peut dire ça ! Mais vous avez une petite chance de réussir. D'après mes sources, elle n'est pas aussi forte que son père... Si vous réussissez à l'attaquer physiquement avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, vous pourrez lui prendre ses pouvoirs ! Il faudra que vous soyez les deux quand vous irez l'affronter, cela va de soi !

- Pff ! Déjà que son père n'est pas tellement fort alors, je pense que ça sera facile ! Lança Cell avec un rire sarcastique.

- Détrompe-toi ! Elle est peut-être pas aussi forte que son père, mais ses pouvoirs font toute la différence. Alors je vous conseille de pas la sous-estimer ! Enchaîna Bathazar.

- Si vous réussisez votre mission, vous pourrez 2 voeux.

- Des voeux ? S'exclamèrent Cell et Freezer pexplex.

- Oui, je suis un peu comme les génie, j'ai le pouvoir d'excaucer les voeux. Et vous pourrez même demander la mort de San Goku ou alors de rêgner sur le monde. C'est tout à fait possible ! Mais je sais que vous préférez vous venger avec vos propres moyens.... Sachez juste que c'est ma récompense pour votre service.

- ça me parraît correct ! Lança Cell en jeta un bref regard à son camarade.

- Oui, en effet ! C'est presque que mieux que les boules de cristales ! Pas besoin de se fatiguer, on a nos voeux ! Ajouta Freezer avec un petit sourire.

- Parfait ! Il me reste quelque détails à régler et on pourra commencer !...

* * *

Voilà l'épisode est terminé! j'espère qu'il vous a plût^^


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite de l'histoire! merci à tous pour vos reviews! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Episode 4 _**

_De retour à la maison, Hanaé alla directement dans sa chambre sans dire mot pour y déposer ses affaires. Sa chambre était de taille moyenne. Elle comportait un grand lit, situé au milieu de la pièce avec deux tables de nuit de chaque côtés, un bureau avec une chaise et une grande armoire. Hanaé aimait beaucoup sa chambre. C'était son jardin secret. L'endroit où elle passait beaucoup de temps à rêvasser. La jeune femme se dit qu'un peu de rangements dans son armoire ne lui ferait pas de mal. Alors elle se mit au travail. Au bout d'une demi heure, quelqu'un frappa à la porte._

- Entrez !

- Ma chérie, tu es déjà rentrée ? Tu ne nous a rien dit, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda sa mère un peu inquiète.

_Hanaé, qui avait toujours le nez dans son armoire, s'arrêta et se retourna en souriant._

- Oui mamnan, tout va bien ne t'en fait pas !

- Descends, on va bientôt dîner !

- Très bien j'arrive ! Je finis de ranger deux, trois petites choses et je descend !

_Après cinq bonnes minutes, Hanaé finit par descendre. Une fois arrivée à la salle à manger, elle prit place à côté de son père et commença à manger. Là, tout le monde était étonnamment silencieux. D'habitude, San Goten nous racontait sa journée passée avec son meilleur ami Trunks, maman ne faisait sans cesse la remarque qu'il fallait qu'on se retrouve un peu plus souvent pour partir en week-end ou en voyage, San Goku, leur parlait de ses entraînements et elle, comme d'habitude, dépassée pour toutes ces discussions, ne disait mot. Bien sûr, elle parlait quand même un peu. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à se lancer dans des discussions pour refaire le monde et surtout pendant l'heure des repas. _

_Au bout de 15 minutes, se fut San Goku qui brisa le silence qui régnait autour de la table._

Dis-moi Hanaé, que dirais-tu d'aller t'entraîner avec moi demain ?

_La jeune femme surprise, leva la tête et fixa étrangement son père. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle répondit avec un sourire. :_

- Eh bien... Pourquoi pas !

- Super ! Ça nous fera l'occasion de nous retrouver un peu ! Ça faisait quelques temps qu'on s'est plus entraînés tous les deux !

- Bon, j'avoue qu'il y a d'autres moyens pour se retrouver, mais ça me ferais très plaisir quand même de t'accompagner !

- Génial !

_Le reste du dîner se termina comme il avait commencé. Même si l'horloge annonçait qu'il n'était pas très tard, Hanaé décida tout de même d'aller se coucher. Sa journée avait été épuisante. Entre les examens le matin et la séance de shopping avec sa marraine. Elle souhaita bonne soirée et surtout bonne nuit à ses parents et monta dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivée, elle se sentit très fatiguée. Alors elle s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit comme un bébé._

_Le lendemain matin, Hanaé se leva de bonne humeur avec de très bonnes heures de sommeil derrière elle. Elle regarda son réveil et vu qu'il affichait 9h30. Elle prit alors ses affaires, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche pour mieux se réveiller. Au bout de 15 minutes, elle sortit de la salle de bain toute prête pour l'entraînement du matin. Mourant de faim, Hanaé se précipita dans la cuisine et avala un gros bol de céréales ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Son père ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il prit lui aussi son petit déjeuné et comme il était prêt, ils partirent tous deux vers une gigantesque montagne pour leur entraînement._

_Du côté de Cell et Freezer, en enfer, tout était prêt pour commencer leur mission. _

- Alors vous avez bien compris ! Ramenez-moi juste ses pouvoirs, mais ne la tuez pas ! Déclara Balthazar.

- Oui, ça fait 3 fois que tu nous le répète... Répondit Cell.

- Nous allons attendre encore un petit peu. Il me faut juste localiser la fille et vous pourrez y aller !

_Les deux compagnons affichèrent une sourire diabolique._

_Pendant ce temps, San Goku et sa fille continuaient leur entraînement. Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi heure qu'ils avaient commencés. Et SanGoku fut surpris de voir les progrès qu'avait acquis sa fille._

- Tu te débrouille vraiment très bien ! Tu es bien plus forte que moi ça ne fait aucun doutes ! S'exclama San Goku avec un grand sourire.

- Merci papa ! Finalement je suis très contente d'être venue ici ! Cet entraînement me fait énormément de bien !

- Tiens, j'aimerai voir comment tu te sert de tes pouvoirs pour esquiver mes attaques, tu es prête ?

- Quand tu veux !!

_Il commença avec une série de boules d'énergies que sa fille dévia d'un seul doigt. Puis enchaîna avec d'autres et encore d'autres, de plus en plus rapidement. A tel point qu'à la dernière boule, Haané ne put l'éviter et la reçut en plein fouet et tomba par terre._

- Eh bien ! Ce n'est vraiment pas mal du tout, dis-moi ! Je suis très impressionné tu sais ! S'exclama San Goku en aidant sa fille à se relever.

- C'est vrai que j'arrive de mieux en mieux à canaliser mes pouvoirs ! Autant que demie-Sayen, mais aussi en temps que sorcière ! Je suis contente !

- Tiens et si on ferrait faire une pause, qu'en dis-tu ? Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'on s'entraîne !... Et puis maman doit nous attendre pour déjeuner ...

- Je suis d'accord ! Allons-y !

_Et ils partirent en direction de la maison où Chi-Chi les attendaient le pied ferme._

- Ah enfin, vous voilà ! Je commençais à me poser des questions !

- Mais Chi-Chi, tu sais bien qu'on allait s'entraîner dans la montagne.... S'exclama Goku.

- Oui, je sais ! Je ne suis pas idiote ! Mais il faudrait peut-être que vous pensiez à reprendre des forces ! En plus le déjeuner est presque prêt !

- Super !!! Répondirent San Goku et Hanaé.

_Comme il faisait suffisamment chaud, Chi-Chi décida qu'ils déjeuneraient dehors. Alors avec l'aide de sa fille, elle prépara une immense couverture sur laquelle elle y mit pleins de plats que Chi-Chi avait préparé . Tous, y compris San Goten qui était revenu entre temps se mirent autour de la couverture et mangèrent en silence. Comme à son habitude, San Goku et San Goten dévoraient les plats._

- Ah, j'ai bien mangé ! C'était délicieux ! Meri Chi-Chi ! S'exclama San Goku tout content.

- Oui, merci maman ! Ajouta Hanaé.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais aller faire une petite sieste ! A toute à l'heure ! Lança San Goku en se levant en s'étirant.

- Bon, ben moi je vais continuer à m'entraîner un peu dans la montagne ! Déclara Hanaé.

- Sois prudente ma chérie ! Répliqua sa mère.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! A plus tard !

_Et sur ces mots, elle s'éclipsa pour ensuite atterrir sur le lieu où elle s'était entraînée avec son père le matin-même. Hanaé commença par une petite séance stretching qu'elle aborda pendant 15 minutes. Ensuite de quoi, elle se transforma en super guerrière et s'entraîna à faire exploser des petits ou gros rochers avec la force de son esprit. Ensuite elle se dédoubla et se battu contre elle-même. Son petit entrainement dura une petite heure. _

_En enfer, de leur côtés, Balthazar avait pu enfin localiser la jeune femme et donna les dernières instructions._

- Très bien ! J'ai localiser la sorcière ! Vous pouvez y aller quand vous voulez ! Mais n'oubliez pas de prendre ceci !

_Il prit la dague qui était dans sa tunique et la donna à Cell._

- Merci ! Fit celui-ci en souriant.

- Alors si j'ai bien compris, on a pas besoin de la tuer ! Le seul contact de la dague à son corps aspirera ses pouvoirs, c'est bien ça ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Freezer.

- Exactement ! Et vous êtes de nouveau vivants maintenant ! Alors, bonne chance messieurs !

_Il ouvrit derrière lui un passage en forme de rond qui donnait accès au monde des vivants._

- Une dernière chose ! Comment va-ton pouvoir revenir ici pour vous donner les pouvoirs ? Demanda Cell. Intrigué.

- Vous pouvez désormais naviguer entre les deux mondes à votre guise ! Répondit le sorcier.

- Ah d'accord ! Génial ! Lança Freezer.

_Sur ces derniers mots, ils s'avancèrent vers le rond, y pénétrèrent et disparurent quand celui-ci s'estompa. Un fois arrivé dans le monde des vivants, ils se mirent en route tout de suite. De son côté, à la fois épuisée par son entraînement et par la chaleur qui régnait, Hanaé décida de faire une pause en s'allongeant sur l'herbe qui à son grand étonnement était douce et fraiche. Elle ferma les yeux et s'imprégna de l'air qui flottait autour d'elle. Elle enleva la jaquette qu'elle portait sur elle et la mit autour de sa taille révélant ainsi un joli petit haut bleu ciel qui n'arrivait pas plus bas que son nombril avec un bas de treaning noir qui était légèrement ouvert à la hauteur de ses chevilles._

_Cell et Freezer qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes derrière des arbustes, n'avaient éprouvés aucunes difficultés à la retrouver._

- C'est elle est fille de San Goku ? Demanda Cell surprit.

- Apparemment, oui ! Elle ressemble au descriptif que nous a fait le sorcier ! Répondit Freezer.

- Bah elle a drôlement changé !... C'est devenue une vrai femme ! Lança Cell un petit sourire aux coin des lèvres.

- Ouais comme tu dis !

- Bon, elle semble ne pas s'apercevoir qu'on est là, alors profitons-en ! S'exclama Cell.

_Puis ils se relevèrent tout doucement et s'approchèrent en silence de la jeune femme. Soudain, une feuille chatouilla le nez d'Hanaé qui ouvrit les yeux et éternua. Se disant qu'elle avait finit sa pause, elle se releva et s'étira. Freezer qui s'approcha un peu plus, écrasa une petite branche d'arbre avec son pied. Ce qui éveilla des soupçons chez Hanaé. Qui se figea sur place. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'osait se retourner. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elle voit qui essayait de dissimuler sa présence. Alors tout lentement, elle se retourna._

_Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit Cell et Freezer qui se tenait seulement à quelques mètres d'elle, affichant un léger sourire. Son sang se glaça et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient, mais semblait avoir un vague souvenir de l'un des deux hommes devant elle. Après quelques secondes, elle se décida à rompre le silence._

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Nous nous nommons, Cell et Freezer et toi, tu es bien Hanaé la fille de San Goku ?

_La jeune femme les regarda avec stupéfaction. Comment savaient-ils sont nom et qu'elle était la fille de San Goku ? Étaient-ils des amis ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle sentait une aura maléfique planer autour d'eux. Elle resta quelques secondes figée sur place ne pouvant prononcer le moindre mot. Haané resta sur ces gardes et regarda le plus grand des deux s'avancer plus près d'elle. _

- Oui, je m'appelle bien Hanaé ! Mais comment savez-vous mon nom ? Et comment savez-vous que je suis la fille de San Goku ?

- Il se trouve que cela fait de longues années que nous connaissons ton père ! Et nous sommes ici pour nous venger de ce qu'il nous a fait subir ! Répondit Cell d'un ton calme.

« J'en étais sûre ! Leur aura dégage une immense énergie négatif ! Il faut que je reste prudente ! »

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulez vous vous venger de lui ? Que vous a-t-il fait ? Tenta-t-elle de demander.

- Il nous a ridiculiser ! Il a fait échouer nos plans ! Il doit payer ! Répliqua Freezer avec rage.

- Et c'est tout ? C'est pour ça que vous voulez vous venger ? Vous êtes très rancuniers à ce que je peux comprendre !

- Oui en effet ! Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas lui que nous sommes venu voir ! Enchaîna Cell le sourire narquois.

- Ah bon, alors qui êtes-vous venu voir ?

- Mais toi ma chère ! Nous sommes ici pour prendre tes pouvoirs et nous avons bien l'intention de réussir ! Répondit Cell en s'avançant de plus en plus près d'Hanaé.

- Mes pouvoirs ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Il faudra pour cela me battre !

- Mais c'est bien ce que nous avons l'intention de faire ... Enchaîna Cell en s'éclipsant pour apparaître derrière la jeune fille qui s'éclipsa à son tour.

_Cell et Freezer attaquèrent ensemble pour avoir le plus de chance de gagner. Ils commencèrent par lancer des boules d'énergies plus ou moins puissantes, qu'Hanaé dévia d'un seul doigt. Voyant que cela n'était pas suffisant, les deux compagnons revinrent à la charge avec cette fois-ci des plus puissantes boules. Mais rien n'y faisait la jeune femme les dévia toutes sans grande difficulé. s qu'elle se dédoubla et éjecta Cell et Freezer au loin simplement en hochant la tête. Empêchant ainsi les deux hommes dès qu'ils se relevaient de pouvoir l'attaquer. _

- Moins forte que son père ! Moins forte que son père ! Tu parles, le sorcier nous a menti ! Enragea Cell en serrant les poings.

- Elle est bien plus forte que prévu, ça ne faut aucun doute ! Enchaîna Freezer.

- On s'occupera d'elle plus tard ! Allons demander des comptes au sorcier ! Déclara Cell.

_Et sur ces mots, il s'éclipsèrent pour l'enfer._

- Ah ! Vous êtes déjà là ! Alors vous avez les pouvoirs ? Demanda Balthazar.

- Tu nous a menti ! La fille est bien plus forte que son père ! Elle a réussi à nous ridiculiser ! S'écria Cell.

- Oui, pourquoi tu nous a dit le contraire !

- J'y suis ! Vous n'avez pas suivit mon conseil, donc elle a prit l'avantage !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! S'exclamèrent Cell et Freezer.

- C'est simple ! Vous avez fait exactement le contraire de ce qu'il fallait faire ! Au lieu de l'attaquer « physiquement », vous l'avez attaquer par des boules d'énergies et c'est là qu'est votre erreur ! Vous avez été moins rapide, donc elle a pu déviez vos attaques sans peine ! Expliqua le sorcier.

- Mais oui ! C'est juste ! Pourquoi on y a pas pensé plus tôt !... Lança Freezer.

- ça ne change en rien qu'elle soit très puissante malgré tout ! Rétorqua Cell.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais augmenter d'avantage votre puissance et vous irez l'affronter à nouveau ! Mais cette fois, plus le droit à l'erreur !

- Compris ! Répondirent Cell et Freezer.

_Et pour la seconde fois, ils s'éclipsèrent pour aller affronter la jeune Hanaé. De son côté, perturbée par cette arrivée macabre, décida d'aller en parler à son père. Elle prit le sac qu'elle avait emmener avec elle et se téléporta en direction de sa maison. Mais c'était sans compté sur les deux lascars qui l'interceptèrent en cours de chemin. Cette fois-ci, ils ne perdirent pas de temps. Freezer qui était le plus près de la jeune femme l'attrapa par derrière et l'empoigna par les par les poignets tendis que Cell se préparait à lancer une vague d'éfairlande. __Hanaé, prise au dépourvu ne put l'éviter et fut éjectée 3 mètres en arrière. Mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol, Cell l'intercepta et lui donna un coup de poing. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de tomber par terre, qu'il l'avait déjà retenue et la serra par le cou. Il se mit alors derrière elle et sortit la dague que lui avait donné Balthazar. Il serrait si fort son cou qu'Hanaé ne pouvait quasi plus respirer._

- Tu te croyais assez forte et maligne pour nous ridiculiser une seconde fois ? Eh bien tu avais tord... S'exclama Cell avec un rire sarcastique.

_Entre temps, Hanaé avait posé ses mains sur les poignets de Cell pour essayer de les enlever et ainsi respirer, mais c'était peine perdue. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la dague qu'elle reconnaissait s'approcher de son corps. Elle voulait se débattre, s'éclipser mais n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement._

« Non, pas ça !! Non !! Arrête !!! » Pensa-t-elle

- Non... Arrête !... S'exclama-t-elle péniblement.

_La dague finit par toucher son corps. Une lumière bleue roi, jailli de la dague et aspira les pouvoirs de la jeune femme. Soudain, Hanaé se sentit faible, très faible. Ses forces semblaient l'abandonner et son énergie faiblissait atrocement. Elle se sentait partir, elle ferma les yeux. La lumière bleue roi s'estompa et Cell retira la dague et lança Freezer. Il regarda la jeune femme avec un sourire satisfait et finit par la lâcher, elle s'écroula par terre._

- Mission accomplie ! On ferait mieux de rentrer pour prendre notre récompense ! S'exclama Freezer avec un grand sourire.

- Non, attends ! Je viens d'avoir une idée ! J'ai trouvé le moyen de nous venger de San Goku ! Annonça Cell en regardant Hanaé allongée sur le sol inconsciente.

- Lequel ?

- Nous allons nous servir d'elle pour nous venger de lui !

- Mmm, intéressant ! Bonne idée !

- Oui, je suis sûr que s'il sait sa fille en danger, ça ne le laissera pas indifférent ! On pourrait s'amuser un peu avec elle... Répliqua Cell d'un rire sarcastique.

- Mais je croyais qu'on devait pas la tuer ? Qu'il voulait s'en charger lui-même ...

- On ne va pas la tuer ! Pourquoi tuer une créature aussi belle ? Non, on va simplement s'amuser un peu ! Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans ...

- Bon allons ramener ces pouvoirs au sorcier et prendre ce qui nous ait du ! On s'occupera d'elle plus tard ! Tu viens ! Répliqua Freezer en s'envolant dans les airs.

- J'arrive ! Il caressa les cheveux d'Hanaé. Je reviendrai, ne t'en fais pas !... Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

_Puis ils s'éclipsèrent pour ramener les pouvoirs au sorcier et ainsi revendiquer leur dû. De son côté , San Goku qui avait fait une petite sieste remarqua soudain que l'énergie d'Hanaé avait grandement baissé._

« Je sens l'énergie d'Hana qui faiblit ! Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Il faut que j'aie voir ! » Pensa-t-il. En allant la rejoindre.

_Quand il fut sur place, il se précipita vers sa fille qui était allongée sur le sol encore inconsciente._

- Hanaé ! Hanaé ! Réponds-moi ! S'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en la secouant un peu.

_La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle ressentait une terrible migraine et une envie de vomir._

- Ma puce, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ils... Ont prit mes pouvoirs... Répondit-elle faiblement avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

* * *

**A SUIVRE ...**

**Voilà l'épisode est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plut^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà la suite de l'histoire ! désolée pour ce long retard! je vais me rattraper en postant deux chapitres à la suite ^^**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**Voilà l'épisode 5! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Episode 5**

- Hanaé ! Hanaé !! Sil-te-plaît ma chérie, réveille-toi ! Cria Chi-Chi.

_La jeune femme ouvrit légèrement et péniblement les yeux. Enfin après quelques secondes, elle les rouvrit et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans son lit, dans sa chambre. Ses parents ainsi que ses deux frères étaient tous à son chevet et l'observait avec inquiétude. Hanaé se releva brusquement ce qui fit sursauter sa mère qui avait le visage penché sur elle._

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi vous êtes tous autour de moi ?

- Tu nous a fait peur ! Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda son père.

- Je... Faible ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la moité de mon énergie...

- Maintenant que tu es réveillée, tu peux nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda son père.

[i]Hanaé du réfléchir quelque instants. Ses souvenirs étaient un peu brouillé. Sûrement dû au fait qu'elle s'était évanouie.[/i]

- Je... Il y avait deux hommes ! Je crois qu'ils s'appelaient Cell et Freezer... Oui c'est ça !

- Tu as bien dis « Cell et Freezer ? Répéta San Goku avec stupéfaction.

- Oui, ils disaient qu'ils voulaient se venger de toi, papa ! Mais que pour l'instant ce qu'ils les intéressaient c'était mes pouvoirs. Et ils ont sortit la fameuse dague qui aspire les pouvoirs des sorciers et ils me les ont prit ! Tout s'est passé si vite. Je n'ai rien eus le temps de voir. La première fois, je les ai battu en déviant leur attaques. Mais très peu de temps après, il sont revenus à la charge et je n'ai pas eus le temps de me préparé que je me retrouve ici sans pouvoirs. Enfin, mes pouvoirs personnels. Voilà.

- Ils vont me le payer ! Pesta San Goku en serrant les poings.

- Bon, on va te laisser ! Il faut que tu te repose ! Annonça Chi-Chi.

_San Gohan et San Goten sortirent de la chambre ainsi que Chi-Chi, San Goku s'apprêta à partir quand :_

- Papa ! Dit Hanaé.

- Oui ma puce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis désolée .... J'aurai du les arrêter quand j'en avais l'occasion..

[i]San Goku s'avança près du lit de sa fille.[/i]

- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu as fais ce que tu as pu ! Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir pour ça ! Aller repose-toi ma puce !

- « ma puce ! » C'est comme tu m'appelais quand j'étais petite !...

- Et je continuerai à t'appeler comme ça, même quand tu auras 30 ans ! Répondit son père en souriant.

_Puis il ferma la lumière et entre ferma la porte et s'en alla. Le lendemain Hanaé fit une grasse matinée. Pour une fois, elle se leva à 10h15 au lieu de 9h00. Elle se dirigea à la salle de bain pour se passer un coup de lavette, histoire de se rafraichir un petit peu et descendit. Là, dans la salle à manger, tous étaient déjà debout entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuner._

- Bonjour ! Fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Salut Hana ! Bien dormi ? Demanda son père.

- Bof, j'ai pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars toute la nuit !

- Tu as faim j'ai préparé pleins de bonnes choses ! S'exclama sa mère.

- Non, merci maman ! Je n'ai pas faim !

- Hanaé, tu devrais manger un petit quelque chose ! Ça te ferais du bien ! Fit remarquer son père avec un sourire.

- Je mangerai un peu plus tard ! Mais là je n'ai vraiment pas faim...

- Alors bois au moins ça ! Ça te feras le plus grand bien ! S'exclama sa mère en lui donnant un grand verre de jus d'orange.

- Merci maman !

- Au fait, on se rejoint tous au palais de Dendé tu viens avec nous ? Questionna son père.

- ça me changera un peu les idées ! Je viendrai volontiers ! Acquiesça Hanaé avec un léger sourire.

- Parfait ! Le rendez-vous est pour cette après-midi ! Alors tu as le temps de te reposer encore un peu ! Répondit son père

- Bon, pas que je ne veuille pas rester, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil ! A toute à l'heure tout le monde !

_Puis elle avala son verre de jus d'orange et monta dans sa chambre pour s'affaler sur son lit et se rendormit._

_De leur côté, Cell et Freezer qui avaient mené leur mission à bien attendaient Balthazar dans un caveau pour lui remettre les pouvoirs qu'ils avaient dérobés à Hanaé._

- Il fait long ! Ça fait bien 10 minutes qu'on poireaute ! Fit remarquer Freezer d'un ton las.

- En effet ! Mais il va venir ! Répondit Cell.

- Comme ça, une fois qu'on lui aura remis les pouvoirs, on pourra enfin s'occuper de San Goku et de sa chère fille ! D'ailleurs, si on commençait par elle ! J'ai très envie de m'amuser un peu ! Ça faisait longtemps !... S'exclama Freezer avec un sourire narquois.

- Ah ça, pas question ! Répliqua Cell.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait dit ?

- C'est effectivement ce qu'on avait dit pour San Goku ! Mais pour sa fille..

- On avait dit ça aussi pour elle, je te signal !

- On ? Qui ça, on ? Lança Cell

- Ben toi et moi ! Qui d'autres ?

- Mmm, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait plus de « toi et moi »...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ben qu'on va malheureusement devoir se séparer...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ah ça y est, j'y suis ! Tu veux t'occuper de San Goku tout seul c'est ce que tu es entrain de me dire ?

- Exactement ! Et pour ce qui est de la belle Hanaé... Je l'ai vu le premier, donc je la garde !

- Quoi ? Ah non ! C'est pas juste !

- Bien sûr que si, que c'est juste ! Elle est à moi, point final !

- Quel égoïste tu fais ! Tu veux garder la fille pour toi tout seul ...

- De toute manière tu n'as pas vraiment le choix !...

_Sur ces mots, il envoya un Kaméhaméa à Freezer qui fut renvoyé retour à la case départ. C'est-à-dire, en enfer._

- Ah ! Enfin, je pourrai agir à ma guise tranquillement !

_Comme il avait encore un peu de temps et que Balthazar ne semblait pas pressé pour arriver, Cell décida de rentre visite à l'ami du sorcier pour qu'il exauce ses souhaits. En effet, à leur dernière rencontre, Balzharaz avait dit qu'on lui avait volé ce pouvoir, mais qu'il connaissait un ami à lui qui pouvait le faire et qu'il l'avait avertit Sans plus attendre, Cell appela à voix haute l'ami du sorcier et celui-ci apparut immédiatement. C'était un homme chauve et petit. Avec une longue moustache et de grands yeux noirs. Qui était habillé d'un gilet violet et jaune et d'un pantalon blanc._

- Que puise-je faire pour vous ? Demanda l'homme.

- J'ai rendu service à votre ami Balthazar et il m'a dit que vous pourriez exaucer 2 vœux ! Expliqua Cell.

- Ah oui... Il m'en a en effet parlé ! Alors quels sont vos souhaits ?

- Avant toute chose, je voudrai savoir s'il est possible qu'on me transforme en humain ?

- En humain ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Bah avoir l'apparence d'un humain...

- Je ne vous suis pas très bien là ...

- Il faut que je vous fasse un dessin ? J'entends par là, avoir toutes les fonctionnalités ainsi que l'organisme qu'a l'être humain... Et avoir que tout ce qui faut là où il faut... Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

- Ah !!!! Oui, oui bien sûr ! Oui, évidement que c'est possible ! Mais c'est une bien drôle de demande ce que vous faite !

- Est-ce que si je vous dit seulement être humain, suffira pour résumé ce que je vous ai dit, ou il faut que je précise ? Parce que j'aimerai pas gaspiller un vœu...

- Non, je vois très bien maintenant ce que vous voulez dire, donc vous pouvez seulement dire être humain ! Répondit l'homme.

- Autre chose, j'aimerai savoir si je vais ce vœu, est-ce que ma puissance sera la même que maintenant ou non ?

- Oui, cela ne va rien changer à cela !

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui, croyez-moi ! Répondit l'homme.

- Très bien ! Alors je veux être, un être humain !

- Vœu exaucé ! S'exclama l'homme en claquant des doigts.

_Satisfait, cell commença à contempler son nouveau corps. _

- Si je puis me permettre, je vous conseille de cachez vos parties génitales. Fit remarquer l'homme en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Il fit apparaître un bout de tissus qu'il tendit à Cell.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Merci !

- Et votre second vœu ? Demanda l'homme.

- Je n'ai pas d'idées pour l'instant, mais dès que j'aurai trouvé, je vous ferai signe ! Répondit Cell avec un sourire.

- Très bien ! Alors je m'en vais, j'ai d'autres vœux à exaucer ! A bientôt !

_Et sur ses mots, il disparut. Soudain, Balthazar apparut dans un nuage de fumée noire. Cell se retourna pour lui faire face et lui sourit._

- Désolé pour le retard ! J'étais pris dans une réunion importante... As-tu les pouvoirs que je t'ai demandé ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Voilà ! Répondit Cell en lui tendant la dague argentée

- Parfait ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais au fait, où est Freezer ? Demanda subitement le sorcier.

- Oh, il devenait de plus en plus collant ! Et nous avions pas la même vison des choses... Alors j'ai d'en men séparer ! Répondit Cell en souriant.

- Tu t'en es débarrassé comment ?

- Tout simplement en lui envoyant une vague d'éfairlande. Ce qui le renvoya en enfer ! Expliqua Cell.

- Je vois...

- Oh et, en t'attendant, j'ai pris la liberté d'aller voir ton ami, celui qui exauce les vœux et j'ai fait mon premier vœu !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ?

- Tout simplement j'en avais marre d'attendre...

- Tu es dur en affaire, toi ! Répliqua Balthazar.

- Eh oui ! Bon, maintenant, que tu as ce que tu veux et que j'ai ce que je veux, on a plus besoin de se revoir... Alors dans ce cas !...

_Il lui envoya une grosse boule d'énergie et Balthazar éclata en mille morceaux._

- J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que notre collaboration s'achève ici ! Acheva Cell avec un sourire narquois. Il prit la dague qui était tombée par terre et la mit en un lieu sûr....

* * *

**A Suivre.....**

**Voilà l'épisode 5 est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plût !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Comme promis, voici un autre episode !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !!**

**Episode 6**

_L'après-midi, tout nos amis se réunirent sur le palais de Dendé. Hanaé, qui avait oublié de se lerver à temps se dépêcha de s'habiller car elle était encore en pyjama. Elle se donna un coup de peigne et hop, direction le palais de Dendé. Là, tout le monde ou presque était déjà présents A son arrivée, toutes les voix se turent et les regards se posèrent sur elle._

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit-elle un peu gêné.

- Ah ma chérie, tu es là ! Nous t'attendions ! S'exclama son père avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, ton père nous a dit pour Cell et Freezer et ainsi que pour tes pouvoirs... Comment ça va ? Demanda C-18 qui était présente elle ausi et qui s'était avancée près d'Hanaé.

- Ah... Je vois que les nouvelles vont vites ! Ça va, je me sens mieux que ce matin, c'est déjà ça ! Répondit la jeune femme.

- Si Cell et Freezer sont vivants et sur la terre en ce moment, je crains le pire ! Annonça Piccolo

- Ouai ! Là ça devient un peu compliqué !.. Comment va-t-on faire pour les arrêter et récupérer les pouvoirs d'Hanaé. Sans eux, ça sera difficile... Ajouta Krilin.

- Pas de panique ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ont pas l'air aussi fort que ça... Répliqua San Goku.

- Détrompe-toi papa ! Je t'assure que j'ai senti une énergie énorme ! Même plus qu'énorme ! Je me demande si... On leur a pas donné un coup de main pour ça ...Termina Hanaé.

- C'est possible... Mais d'une manière au d'une autre, on en voudra à bout ! Et je leur ferai payé pour ce qu'ils t'on fait !

- Qu'est-ce que ça changerai ! Si elle s'est laissée avoir, c'est son problème ! Elle n'avait qu'à pas se laisser faire ! S'exclama Végéta.

- Mais papa, comment tu peux dire ça ? Répliqua Trunks indigné.

- Si Hanaé n'a rien pu faire, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison ! Elle s'est toujours très bien battue et...

- Elle s'est toujours très bien battue, et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire ! Cette-fois elle s'est laissée avoir, ça ça veut dire quelque chose ! Et à cause d'elle, on a perdu une chance de les vraincres ! Rétorqua Végéta avec colère.

- Je te défends de parlé d'elle comme ça ! S'exclama San Goku.

- Papa... Dans un sens, il a raison ! La fois où ils se sont volatilisés, j'aurai du rester sur mes gardes, mais il est arrivé trop peu de temps pour que je puisse me préparer et c'est là qu'ils ont attaqué... Expliqua Hanaé.

- Hana, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Fit remarqué C-18. On sait que tu as fait ce que tu as pu ! Mais voilà ils étaient plus forts que toi ! Tu n'y peux rien ...

- Au contraire ! Si elle s'entraînait beauoup plus souvent, elle aurait réussi à les battres ! S'exclama Végéta.

- Oh ça va, hein ! Toi tu n'as même pas été capable de les battres tous les deux non plus ! Alors quand on sait pas ce qu'on dit, on se tait ! Cracha Hanaé à l'adresse de Végéta.

_Vexé, celui-ci serra les poings pui se retourna en croisant les bras._

- Là, elle n'a pas tord ! Répliqua Piccolo. Mais là n'est pas la question ! La question est de savoir où sont-ils à et que veut-ils ?

- Ils veulent se venger de papa ! Et je parie que c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont attaqué à moi ! Répondit Hanaé.

- De toute façon, il faut les retrouver avant qu'ils ne fassent de dégats ! Ajouta Krilin.

- Oui mais si on ne sait pas où ils sont... Répliqua C-18.

- Ohhh, en tout cas je peux vous dire que si ils retouche à un seul cheveux d'Hanaé je les étripent ! S'exclama Chi-Chi en serrant les poings.

- Calme-toi ! Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver !... Lui répondit San Goku en prenant ses épaules avec ses mains.

_Tous réfléchirent à un moyen pour arrêter les deux lascars. Entre-temps, sur une colline, Cell qui s'était débarrassé de Freezer et du sorcier, regardait la vu qui s'offrait à lui._

« Il serait peut-être temps que je me fabrique une petite maison ! » Pensa-t-il. Voyons voir...

_Il balaya le paysage du regard et au loin, il remarqua un petit coin qui ferait très l'affaire. Bien évidement, il fallait qu'il détruise une ou deux maisons pour pouvoir fabriquer la sienne. Il descendit de la colline et se mit au travail. Une fois les deux maisons détruites, de sa main droite, il souleva un gigantesque rocher et à l'aide de ses yeux, il le transforma en petit rond qui prit la forme de sa future maison. Il la posa sur le sol et commença les traveaux a l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. Il y mit des fenêtres, des portes et sépara des compartiments pour en faire des salles. Au bout d'une demi heure, sa maison était enfin prête. _

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Bon, c'est encore vide, mais je vais aller exaucer mon 2ème voeu. »

_Il appela l'ami du sorcier et lui demanda de lui fournir tout ce qui était néscessaire pour meubler sa maison. Meubles, étagères, canapé, lit, chaises, tables, bureau, tous les ustensiles de vessaille, machine à laver la vessaille, machine à laver le linge... Et bien sûr, des vêtements... Bref , tout ce don a besoin un humain pour vivre. Cell entra dans sa maison et la contempla les yeux petillants._

« ça c'est une maison ! Elle est vraiment belle ! »

_Il prit place dans son canapé en souriant. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva._

« Bon, et si j'allais lui rendre une petite visite !.. »

_Il sortit de sa maison pour prendre un peu d'air frais._

- Bon, je vais aller faire un tour à la plage, j'ai envie de prendre un petit bain de soleil ! Annonça Hanaé.

- Tu es sûr que c'est prudent ! Tu es plus vulnérable maintenant ! Ils pourraient t'attaquer à nouveau ! S'exclama son père.

- Oui, je t'accompagne ! Ajouta C-18.

- Non, c'est pas la peine ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller ! Et je ne resterai pas longtemps !

- JE veux qu'à 16h tu sois de retour à la maison, c'est compris !!! S'exclama sa mère.

- Tu peux y aller, mais ne reste pas trop longtemps et si tu sens quoi que se soit, rentre vite ! Répondit son père en lui souriant.

- A toute à l'heure ! Et à bientôt tout le monde ! S'exclama Hanaé en s'envolant dans les airs pour aller en direction de la plage.

_Avant d'aller à la mer, Hanaé décida de faire un détour chez elle pou prendre un linge et des lunettes de soleil. Puis elle partit pour la plage, où elle se trouva un petit coin un peu isolé où elle y mit son grand linge sur lelquel elle s'assit et mit ses lunettes à soleil. Les mouvements des vagues lui donnait une impression d'apaisement. Hané se sentait bien. Elle continua à contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Soudain, Cell apparut devant elle. Hanaé, qui l'avait cette sentit leva brusquement la tête._

- Bonjour jeune demoiselle ! S'exclama Cell en souriant.

- Tiens, le fou de service ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ? Ah désolée, je n'ai plus de pouvoirs, il faudra aller enchercher ailleurs ! Répliqua Hanaé calme.

- Rien ! Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal je te rassure !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton copain là... Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Freezer, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! J'ai du m'en séparé ! Il devenait trop collant...

- Je vois... Charmant ! Et que veux-tu ?

- Rester là un peu avec toi !

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

- Oh je sais qu'on pas démarré sur un bon pied, mais ramener tes pouvoirs était une mission que j'ai du acomplir pour quelqu'un d'autre... Je n'y étais pour rien !

- Je vois.... Pour un sorcier, j'imagine ! Un dénommé Balthazar !

- Tu es au courant ?

- Oui, cela fait depuis toute petite qu'il essait de me voler mes pouvoirs ! Mais il n'a jamais trouvé d'asser bons pigeons pour faire le sale boulot à sa place !

- Je vois... Je m'en suis débarrasé aussi !

- ça ne m'étonne pas ! Personne ne l'aimait ! Il fallait bien qu'un jour quelqu'un se dévoue pour le tuer une fois pour toutes. Et pourquoi tu l'a tué ?

- Nous... Nous avions pas la même vison des choses ! Lui, voulait te tuer à tout prix... Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vouloir tuer une femme aussi belle que toi...

_Cell qui était resté debout, finit par s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme quis'écrata un en le dévisageant._

- N'aies pas peur ! Je vais pas te faire de mal !

_Hanaé enleva ses lunettes de soleil, pour mieux regarder celui à qui elle parlait dévoilant ainsi ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes._

- Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ?

- Parce que je ne te veux aucun mal...

_Il s'approcha de la jeune femme._

- On t'as déjà dit que tu avais de magnifiques yeux ? Demanda Cell en fixant Hanaé.

- Oui, souvent...

« A quoi est-ce qu'il joue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? Il faut que je reste sur mes gardes ! » pensa-t-elle tout en le fixant elle aussi.

- Que cherches-tu ?

- Rien... Simplement ta présence... Tu n'es pas comme les autres femmes... Tu es très différente !

- En quoi tu vois ça ?

- A ta manière de parler, ta façon de te comporter... Je le sens, c'est tout !

- Et si je n'étais pas si différente d'elles ?

- Non, tu ne seras jamais comme elles...

- Pff, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Tu as cotôyé beaucoup de femmes, toi ?

- Non, pas exactement... Mais je le sens quand l'une d'elles est différente, comme toi !

_Il s'approcha encore plus près d'elle._

- Toi tu es unique ! Ça se voit dans tes yeux.... S'exclama-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hanaé.

_Son regard était si intense et si profond que la jeune femme perdit tous ces moyens. Elle se sentait comme paralysée et ne pouvait pronnoncer le moindre mots. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle reprit ses esprits._

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle le regard toujours plongé sur celui de Cell.

_Celui-ci acquiesça. Et tout en continuant à la regarder, il approcha son visage de celui d'Hanaé qui ravala sa salive avant qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme se laissa faire sans riposter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais elle se sentait hypnotisée, Quand il retira ses lèvres des siennes, Hanaé le regarda figée sur place, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que se soit. Puis c'est alors qu'elle lui rendit son baiser. Quelques secondes plus tard, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, enleva ses lèvres de celles de Cell._

- Il faut que j'y aille !... S'exclama-t-elle la voix tremblante.

- Déjà ?

_Hanaé regarda sa montre et il était passé 16h00._

- Oui, j'ai promis que je rentrerai tôt !

- Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu... Demanda Cell d'un air déçu.

- Non, je suis désolée, il faut vraiment que j'y aille..

- Pourra-t-on se revoir ?

- Je.. Je ne sais pas... J'essayerai !

- J'aimerai vraiment te revoir !...S'exclama Cell en lui prennant le bras.

_Il se releva et continua à la fixer des yeux. Hanaé qui sentait qu'elle allait succomber si elle restait une minutes de plus voulu s'éloigner, mais Cell la retenait toujours par le bras._

- Demain ! Demain soir ici ! Je t'attendrai ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

- Très bien, je serai là ! Répondit la jeune femme s'éforçant d'afficher un sourie.

- A demain !

- A demain ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! Déclara Cell.

_Puis il lâcha son bras et la laissa s'en aller. Hanaé se dépêcha de renter à la maison. Une fois arrivée, sans dire un mot, elle se précipita dans sa chambre. Ses parents la regardèrent surprit en se posant des questions..._

**A SUIVRE ...**

* * *

**Voilà, l'épisode est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plût ! ^^**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou, voici la suite assez longue ^^**

Notes : Cell n'a pas changé son apparence qu'il avait avant. Seul son métabolisme et son organisme a changé. San compter qu'il y a en plus maintenant ses parties génitales. ^^

**Bonne lecture à tous !^^**

* * *

**Episode 7**

_Dans sa chambre, Hanaé resta quelques minutes le dos plaqué contre la porte. Le regard dans le vid__e. Puis, elle posa son sac par terre puis se dirigea vers son lit et se mit en fœtus et se recouvrit avec sa couverture.__Elle essaya des changer les idées en pensant au cours de la rentrée, mais rien n'y faisait. Son esprit s'était totalement focaliser sur les évènements qui s'étaient produit durant l'après-midi. Elle repensait au baiser échangé avec Cell, son regard si profond. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et sucrée, elle ne pouvait éffacer cette image de sa tête. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais elle se sentait attirée par lui. Une sorte de force qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Hanaé savait parfaitement qu'il représentait une menace pour elle, ses amis, sa famille. Et même pour les habitants de la planète.__Pourtant, une partie d'elle voulait croire le contraire. Serait-il possible qu'il ne soit plus ce qu'on croit qu'il est ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à elle ? Etait-ce simplement à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit, ou... Une manière de se servir d'elle afin de se retourner contre son père. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait attirée par lui. Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'attirant chez lui. A part ses yeux d'un rose vif qui ne cessait de la hanter. Hanaé savait qu'elle prenait de très gros risque. Et qu'il était dangereux de jouer avec le feu. Mais... Elle devait savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Quelles étaient ses réelles intentions. Mais pour cela, il ne fallait pas en parler à son père et encore moins à sa mère... Ils ne comprendraient pas.__La jeune femme se retourna dans tous les sens, cherchant le sommeil qui n'était pas pressé de venir. Elle ne quitta pas sa chambre de toute la fin d'après-midi et de toute la soirée. Elle n'osa même pas descendre pour dîner de peur de croiser le regard trop interrogateur de sa mère. Le lendemain, elle décida de sortir quand même de sa tanière. Elle se changea, se passe un coup de peigne dans les cheveux, pris une grande inspiration et descendit direction la salle à manger.__Là, comme à leur habitude, son père et sa mère prenait leur petit déjeuner. Sans un mot, Hanaé s'assit sur une chaise._

- Bonjour quand même ! S'exclama sa mère.

- Bonjour maman !

- Mais dis donc, que t'es-t-il arrivé hier ? Tu n'es même pas venue manger...

- Rien, j'étais fatiguée et avais pris un trop de soleil...

- J'en étais sûre ! Et bien sûr, tu n'a pas pris la crème solaire !

- J'ai oublié ...

- Parfois je me demande où tu as la tête ma chérie !

- T'es pas la seule alors ! ... Répliqua Hanaé en souriant.

- Mise à part le trop de soleil, tu as passé un bon moment ? Demanda son père.

- Euh... Oui, oui c'était bien ! « Mon dieu papa, si tu savais ce que j'ai fait ! »

- C'est l'essentiel !

- Au fait, ce soir je vais chez une copine ! On s'est vu sur la plage hier et on va faire une soirée pyjama et films d'horreur ! S'exclama Hanaé.

- Tu rentres quand même j'espère ? Questionna sa mère.

- Je ne sais pas ! On verra !

- Tiens prends ça ! S'exclama sa mère en lui tendant un jus d'orange tout juste pressé.

- Merci ! Bon, j'ai rendez-vous avec une autre amis, va aller faire un petit tour en ville ! A toute à l'heure.

_Puis, elle prit son sac et sa jaquette et s'en alla pour la ville. Une fois arrivée, Hanaé repéra son amie et lui fit signe de venir. Toutes deux décidèrent d'aller s'acheter une glace pour commencer. Puis elle s'engagèrent dans une ruelle où pleins de boutiques de vêtements étaient ouvertes. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans l'une des boutiques et commercèrent la chasse aux vêtements. Hanaé qui avait trouvé de belles sandales bleu, anisi que des petites chaussures noires à pointes décida de se les acheter. Elle prit également une jolie robe blanche à bretelles et une petite jaquette noire.__Après avoir passé une bonne heure dans le magasin à faire des essayages, les deux femmes, se payèrent ce qu'elles avaient trouvé et sortirent de la boutique. Hanaé commençait à avoir mal aux pieds de faire les boutiques, alors elle décida de rentrer. Elle fit la bise à son amie et toutes deux partirent de leur côté. Une fois arrivée à la maison, Hanaé enleva tout de suite ses sandales et monta dans sa chambre déposer et ranger ses affaires. Puis, elle redescendit pour se chercher quelque chose à boire à la cuisine._  
- ça va comme tu veux Hana ? Demanda sa mère.

- Oui, merci !

- Tu a passé une jolie après-midi ?

- Super ! Mais je crève de mal aux pieds..

_Hané prit son verre d'ice Tea et s'installa confortablement dans un canapé devant la télé. une fois, San Goten n'était pas avec Trunks. Il regardait aussi la télévision._

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda Hanaé

- Le championnat de natation ! Répondit son frère.

- Ah cool ! Et ils sont bien cette année ?

- Pas mal... La France, l'Italie et l'Autriche est pas mal !

_San Goten et Hanaé regardèrent la télévision le restant de l'après-midi jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. C'était pour eux, l'une des rares fois où ils se retrouvaient un peu les deux. _

- A table tout le monde ! Annonça leur mère.

- Voilà on arrive ! S'exclama Hanaé.

_Tous prirent place autour de la table et commencèrent à manger._

- Au fait Hana ! Quand tu es partie hier, on a décidé qu'on allait essayé de retrouver Cell et Freezer pour les arrêter ! S'exclama Hanaé.

_A ces mots, la jeune femme ne manqua pas d'étouffer. Elle leva la tête et fixa son père avec de grands yeux._

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non... Non ! C'est juste que.. Bah vous ne savez pas où il est ...

- C'est bien pour ça qu'on part à sa recherche !

- Tu sais, je suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée...

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Eh bien, vous feriez mieux de vous entraîner pour que quand il pointe le bout de son nez, vous soyez prêt... Enfin c'est mon avis.

- Il doit payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait !

- Papa, c'est pas comme si il m'avait violée ou tuée ! S'exclama Hanaé sur un ton amusé.

- Je te trouves bien bizarre depuis ce matin ! Il y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

- Non, tout va bien, je t'assure ! Répondit la jeune femme pas si sûre d'elle.

- Quoique... Tu as peut-être raison ! Il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'entraîne !

_Et le repas s'acheva plus ou moins en silence. Dès qu'Hanaé eut terminé, elle aida sa mère à débarrasser la table, puis monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle enfila une robe noire avec des chaînettes en guise de bretelles, le mit ses boucles d'oreilles en demi-lune et de jolies sandales noires. Elle prit son sac ainsi qu'une fine jaquette blanche et descendit._

- Bon j'y vais ! Peut-être à toute à l'heure ou à demain ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu es superbe ma chérie ! Déclara son père.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas chez une copine ? Tu es drôlement bien habillée... Fit remarquer sa mère.

- Maman, on sera toutes en robe ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ... Répondit Hanaé avec amusement. Bon aller, bye, bye !

_Et sur ses mots, elle ouvrit la porte et s'en alla direction, pas chez une copine comme elle avait dit à ses parents, mais la plage. Où Cell était supposé l'attendre. Une fois arrivée sur place, elle constata qu'elle était la première. Alors elle décida de se balader au bord de l'eau au sous le clair de lune.__Soudain, quelqu'un l'attrapa par les bras et mis une main sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Celle-ci surprise, se retourna brusquement. Mais à son grand soulagement c'était seulement Cell qui était là._

- Ce n'est que moi ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

- Idiot, tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas t'affrayée... Alors tu es quand même venue... J'avais peur que tu aies pris peur !

- Oui, je suis venue ! Et pourquoi ? Je devrais avoir peur ... S'exclama Hanaé avec malice.

- Non, pas nécessairement... Répondit Cell en s'approchant de la jeune femme et en l'embrassant.

_A nouveau, celle-ci se laissa faire sans riposter. Cell l'entoura de ses bras et serra Hanaé contre lui .Hané sentit comme une vague d'air la transporter. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'elle. Elle se sentait si bien. Au bout de quelques secondes, il enleva ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme et lui sourit. Hanaé sentit son corps frissonner. Il était vrai qu'il faisait plutôt frais ce soir-là._

- Tu trembles... Tu as froid ? Demanda Cell.

- Un peu... Avoua la jeune femme gênée.

- Faut pas rester là ! On va aller se réchauffer un peu ! Ça serait dommage d'attraper froid en été !

- Où ça ? Demanda timidement Hanaé.

- Chez moi ! Répondit Cell en souriant qui tenait toujours la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- D'accord !

_Puis ils s'éclipsèrent tous deux jusqu'à la maison de Cell et y entrèrent afin de se réchauffer._

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Demanda Cell à son invitée.

- Je veux bien un verre d'eau.

_Cell se dirigea vers la cuisine et alla chercher un verre d'eau fraiche._

- Voilà pour la demoiselle ! S'exclama-t-il en lui tendant le verre.

- Merci !

_Cell l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés du salon. Ils s'assirent tous deux._

- ça fait longtemps que tu as une maison ? Demanda Hanaé surprise.

- Non, un jour !

- Seulement un jour ? Et tout est déjà rangé ?

- J'ai eus de l'aide ! Expliqua Cell.

- Je vois... Elle buva le reste de son verre d'eau et le posa sur la petite table basse en face d'elle. Cell la regarda en souriant. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

- Et toi, tu vis encore chez tes parents ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui... Disons que ce que je gagne ne me permet pas d'avoir un appartement. Alors en attendant que je termine mes études, je vis chez eux !

- Et que fais-tu comme études ?

- Pour l'instant, je suis à l'Université dans le secteur langue et écriture, plus tard j'aimerai soit être interprète/traductrice ou professeur de langue !

- Un beau programme !

- Oui... Mais c'est dure ! Il faut pas être du genre à ne pas aimer faire ses devoirs, sinon t'es foutu ! Car la plupart du temps, les cours sont le matin et l'après-midi tu reste soit à sur place ou chez toi pour préparer tes thèses ou exposés...

- Au moins ça te donne un but à atteindre, c'est déjà pas mal !

- Oui !... Termina Hanaé un sourire gêné.

_Un silence s'installa durant quelques secondes. Puis Cell se rapprocha encore plus près d'Hanaé et lui caressa les cheveux. Celle-ci surprise le laissa faire. C'est alors que pour la première fois, ce fut elle qui l'embrasa. Le jeune homme l'entoura de ses bras et la serra à nouveau contre lui. Il restèrent à s'embrasser pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Sentant tous deux peu à peu le désir les envahir. Puis ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre tout en plongeant leur regard dans celui de l'autre. C'est alors que Cell se leva et invita Hanaé avec lui. Il la prit par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre._

_Sans dire mot, Cell embrassa la jeune femme. Il descendit jusqu'à son cou qu'il couvrit de baisers. Puis, ses mains parcoururent le corps de la jeune femme. Et lentement, il fit descendre les bretelles de sa robe jusqu'à ce que celle-ci finisse part terre. Hanaé quand à elle, lui enleva son T-short._

- Mais, tu n'avais pas de T-short quand je t'ai vu avec ton copain... S'exclama Hanaé troublée.

- Non, je n'en portais pas... Répondit Cell en l'embrassant à nouveau.

_Puis il la prend dans ses bras et la coucha sur le lit. Il s'allongea à moitié sur elle et la couvrit de longs et langoureux baisers._

- J'aimerai comprendre... Je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de changer en toi ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Oui, je suis un humain maintenant !

- Tu n'étais pas humain avant ?

- Non... Non, en fait, j'étais une sorte de robot perfectionné...

- Ah... Je vois.

_Cell plongea son regard empli de désir dans celui d'Hanaé. C'est alors que, baisers après baiser, caresses, après caresses, ils s'unirent dans l'obscurité de la nuit..._

_3 heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, Cell ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'Hanaé était endormie sur son torse. Il l'observa quelques instants._

« Elle est mignonne ! On dirait un bébé ! » pensa-t-il en lui caressant les _cheveux. Puis il se leva prenant garde de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme et se dirigea dans la salle de bain._

_5 minutes plus tard, Hanaé ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Cell. Mais celui-ci n'était pas là. Elle se leva prenant le drap pour se couvrir avec elle et se dirigea vers le balcon. Soudain, elle ressentit un certain malaise. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait. En effet, elle avait couché avec le pire ennemi de son père et de ses amis. Un homme dangereux et sans pitié. Pourtant, elle se sentait si bien avec. Elle n'avait pas peur et se sentait en sécurité. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait ça._

- ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ? Demanda Cell qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Non, peu de temps !

_Cell se mit derrière elle et commença à embrasser son cou.__  
_  
- Maintenant que tu as eus ce que tu voulais, que vas-tu faire de moi ? Me tuer ?... Demanda Hanaé la voix tremblante.

- Te tuer ? Non.... Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurai déjà fait !

- Alors que veux-tu vraiment ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Si tu crois que le fait qu'on ait couché ensemble va changer quoi que ce soit, tu te trompes ! Avant tout, je veux régner sur cette planète, le rêve que je veux réaliser ! Et ensuite...

- Ensuite ? Fit Hanaé avec dégoût.

- Ensuite, je ne peux pas régner sur cette planète sans avoir une épouse et qu'elle me donne un héritier ! Et c'est là que tu entres en jeu ! Maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde ! Pour quelles raisons j'aurai demandé à être un être humain si ce n'est pour t'épouser et te faire un enfant ?

- Quoi !!? S'exclama Hanaé effrayée.

- Tu vas m'épouser et me donner un héritier !

- Pardon ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter ?

- Oh parce que sinon j'élimine ta famille et tes amis. Ainsi que la moitié des terriens !

- ça c'est du chantage, que tu me fais !

- Oui, mais en général ça marche assez bien ! Je te propose un marché. Accepte de m'appartenir pour l'éternité et de me donner un héritier et j'épargnerai ta famille et tes amis ainsi que les habitants de la Terre. Refuse et je les éliminerai tous !

- Dans ce cas, élimines-moi maintenant ! Cria Hanaé.

- Non, toi tu reste envie ! Tu seras à mes côté quand tes amis, ta famille et tous les habitants de la planête mourront ! Répondit Cell avec un rire sarcastique.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ?

- Si tu a le choix.... Mais ta décision finale risque d'engendrer certaines conséquences sur la vie de tous !.. Alors réfléchis bien !

- Espèce de monstre ! Cracha Hanaé avec colère en le fusillant du regard.

_Le jeune homme afficha un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il était satisfait de lui. Il savait que quoi qu'elle ferait, elle était prise au piège et qu'elle ne lui échappera pas. San Goku serait certainement ravit de savoir ce que sa fille venait de faire.__  
_  
- Bon, il est tard ! Nous verrons ça demain ! Allons nous coucher, mon ange ! S'exclama-t-il avec sarcasme. Puis il l'embrassa.

_Hanaé se sentait complètement impuissante et désemparée face à lui. Alors elle le laissa faire mais en gardant un goût très amer. Cell alla se coucher laissant seule la jeune femme dans le noir. Celle-ci se mordit les lèvres et fixa la lune dehors qui illuminait le ciel._

_« C'est pas vrai !! » pensa-t-elle avec rage tout en serrant les poings..._

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

Voilà j'esppère que la suite vous a plût ^^


	8. Episode 8

**Voilà! désolée pour cette longue absence! voilà la suite de l'histoire! **

**Bonne lecture à tous!^^**

_Episode 8_

_Le lendemain Hanaé se leva la première. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et pris une douche en repenseant à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte. Elle Il l'avait manipulée et elle n'avait absolument rien vu. Elle s'était faite avoir... Et maintenant, il lui faisait du chantage... Hanaé ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas être l'épouse d'un monstre pareil et encore moins porter son enfant. Toutes ces idées ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête comme un film qu'on remet sans cesse en arrière. Au bout de 15 minutes elle s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain._

- Bonjour ! S'exclama la voix de Cell qui se trouvait derrière elle.

- Bonjour... Répondit la jeune femme à demi-mot.

- Je viens de préparer le petit déjeuner, viens manger !

La jeune femme acquiesça et le suivit sans faire de manières. Elle avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas le mettre en colère. Ils s'assirent tous deux et mangèrent tranquillement. Là, un grand silence s'était installé autour de la table. Ni, Cell ni Hanaé ne se décidaient à dire mot. Le repas fut terminé, Hanaé se leva et débarrassa (Ah ça commence bien, elle qui fait la boniche.) Quand tout d'un coup...

- Je vais rentrer et chercher mes affaires... Annonça Hanaé.

- Tu as pris ta décision ?

- Je dois la prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

- Non, mais... Disons, ne prends pas 10 ans pour réfléchir !

- C'est une décision importante ! Faut pas la prendre à la légère...

- Tu as enfin compris !

- Ce que j'ai surtout compris c'est que tu m'as tendu un piège !

- Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant de te précipiter dans la gueule du loup...

- C'est toi qui a commencé je te signal !

- Mais si je ne m'abuse, tu n'as pas dit non ! Et quand on a fait l'amour hier, tu n'as pas dit non, plus, tu me disais même de continuer, hein ! Et quand tu gémissais tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air d'être si désemparée !

- Stop !!!! Cria Hanané. Tais-toi ! Je t'en prie ! Tu n'en sais rien ! Et en plus, j'ai simulé...

- Non c'est faux ! Il s'empara de la jeune femme et la força à le regarder.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu as simuler...

- J'ai simulé ! Répnodit Hanaé en le fixant. Mais malheureusement, Cell avait clairement vu que c'était faux. Même si le regard de la jeune femme était froid il ne pouvait cacher la vérité.

- Menteuse ! Tu n'as jamais simulé ! Tu me prends pour un idiot ! S'exclama-t-il avec colère.

_Pour seule réponse, Hanaé baissa les yeux. Il avait raison. Elle n'avait jamais simulé. Bien au contraire, cette nuit avait été la plus belle qu'elle n'ai passé avec un homme. C'était le première fois qu'elle sentait en telle sécurité. Mais toutes ces pensées donnaient à Hanaé l'envie de vomir._

- Je t'avertis, dans une semaine, ne se verra pas. L'Université à organisé un voyage d'interprétation en France aux premières années. Nous partons pour deux semaines ! S'exclama Hanaé.

- C'est encore un de tes mensonges?

- Non ! Cette fois c'est vrai regarde !

_Elle fit apparaître la lettre écrite par le directeur de l'Université destiné aux élèves de premières années. Cell regarda la feuille et regarda la jeune femme. _

- Donc tu pars ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais te laisser partir ?

- Ce que c'est mon avenir qui est en jeu ! Et que j'ai envie de réussir mes examens. Car ils seront principalement axés sur notre voyage en France ! Répliqua Hanané.

- Très bien ! Tu peux y aller ! Mais n'essaies pas de t'échapper, de toute manière je te retrouverai !...

- Il faudrait être stupide pour faire une chose aussi idiotte ! Répondit Hanaé.

- Oui et je sais que tu ne l'es pas ! Hein mon ange ! Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Ne m'appelle pas "mon ange !" Quand on retient quelqu'un prisonnier, on ne l'appelle pas, "mon ange !" Articula Hanaé sèchement.

_Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain et la claqua derrière elle._

_3 semaines c'étaient écoulées depuis que Cell avait annoncé à Hanaé quelles étaient ses réelles intentions. Entre-temps, la jeune femme avait pu faire son voyage d'interprétation en France qui s'était très bien passé. Hanaé avait pu voir d'autres têtes et d'autres paysages qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une tout autre cuisine qu'elle mangeait d'habitude et enfin des gens très sympathiques._

Elle avait eut beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à la décision qu'elle prendrait.  
Lorsqu'elle rentra chez ses parents, ceux-ci n'étaient pas là, alors elle appela C-18 sa marraine pour lui demander de venir passer la voire car elle avait une chose importante à lui dire. Dans l'après-midi comme convenu, C-18 arriva chez Hanaé. Elle frappa à la porte et Hanaé alla ouvrire.[/i]

- Salut Hana ! S'exclama C-18 en lui faisant la bise.

- Coucou !

- Comment vas-tu ? Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? Demanda sa marrane.

- Oui, mon voyage s'est bien passé ! J'ai vu un tas de choses intéressantes, les gens sont vraiment sympathiques et la nourriture est très bonne !

- Ah tant mieux alors !

- Mais à dire vrai ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai faite venir !

- Ah Bon, alors dis-moi tout !

- Bah viens on va s'assoir au salon.

_Hanaé était un peu réticente à l'idée de parler de sa décision, mais il fallait qu'elle se confie à quelqu'un. Et elle savait que sa marraine la comprendrait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait._

- Eh bien... Je suis embêtée... Même plus qu'embêtée... Tu sais le lendemain que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs...

- Oui !

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir !... S'exclama Hanaé.

- D'accord !

- Tu te souviens, j'ai dit que le soir, j'allais chez une copine... Il se trouve...

- Que ce n'était pas une copine, mais un copain ! Termina sa marraine avec un sourie.

- Je ne dirai pas un copain, non ! Plutôt, une connaissance ... D'ailleurs, vous le connaissez tous !

- Hanaé, où tu veux en venir ?

- Il se trouve que l'homme en question... Eh bien c'était Cell ! Répondit Hanaé en baissant les yeux. Elle était toute blanche et semblait qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes.

- Tu quoi ? Cell ? Tu as.... été chez Cell ? Répéta C-18 les yeux écarquillés.

- Oui ! Et... Nous...

- Hanaé, tu as couché avec lui ?

- Oui ! Mais c'est pas tout ..

- Pas tout !!! articula C-18 qui avait de plus en plus peur de la suite.

- Je... Je suis enceinte !...Finit Hanaé blanche comme un linge.

_A ces mots, les yeux de C-18 sortirent de leur orbite. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non, elle ne voulait pas croire une telle chose._

- Non... C'est pas vrai ! Hanaé, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Malheureusement, si c'est vrai ! Répondit la jeune femme sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Et de trois semaines, bientôt un 1 mois dans 5 jours...

- Tes parents sont au courant de tout ça ?

- Non ! Je ne leur ait rien dit pour l'instant ! Cell n'est pas au courant non plus d'ailleurs...

- Moi aussi j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Le père de ton futur bébé a organisé un nouveau tournoi ! Il aura lieu dans 5 jours !

- Quoi ?? Non... Il manquait plus que ça !

- Non, c'est pas ça qui manquait ! Ce qui manquait c'est que tu sois enceinte ! Hanaé, tu ne t'es pas protégée ?

- Bien sûr que si ! J'avais pris la pilule ce jour-là ! Comme tous les autres jours d'ailleurs... Mais un de ses tétards a réussi à passer ! Cria Hanaé au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Je te crois, ne t'en fais pas ! Ça va s'arranger... On va trouver une solution !Répondit C-18.

- ça ne va pas s'arranger !!!!! Je me suis faite avoir comme une débutante ! J'ai réussi le coup le plus spectaculaire !!! J'ai réussi à coucher avec le pire ennemi de ma famille et de mes amis, je suis enceinte de lui et il veut que je l'épouse et lui donne un enfant sinon il vous éliminera tous !!!!!!!! Cria Hanaé en pleurant.

- Bon, je sais que c'est pas drôle ce que je vais dire, mais remarque pour le bébé, tu l'as déjà, pas besoin d'en refaire un ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que j'accepte ce qu'il me dit de faire ! Et comme ça vous serez tous sauver... S'exclama la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

- ça ne va pas à la tête ! Non, Hana, tu ne vas pas te laisser faire !!

- Si je ne fais rien, vous mourrez tous ! Et il est hors de question que vous payez pour mon erreur !

- Hanaé réfléchis avant de prendre ta décision...

- Elle est déjà prise ! Je pars m'installer chez lui et vous serez sauvés ! Et pour le tournoi... Il va m'entendre !...

_Sur ces mots, elle monta dans sa chambre rassembla ses affaires et descendit._

- Hana, parles en au moins avec ton père ! Il saura quoi faire !

- Mon père ? Il comprendra... Et il me dira d'assumer mes actes ! On se reverra au tournoi ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Oui, il faut avouer que c'était pas génial ce que tu as fait, mais finalement tu n'y es pour pas grand chose !

- J'ai quand même accepté ! Alors j'assume !

_Puis elle s'en alla de la maison laissant seule C-18 dans ses pensées. Une fois arrivée chez Cell, elle entra dans la maison sans prendre la peine de frapper. Cell, qui avait entendu la porte se leva de son canapé et se dirigea vers la porte où il trouva Hanaé avec toutes ses affaires avec elle._

« Cette-fois tu vas m'entendre !... »

- Hanaé, tu es là ! Je commençais à m'impatienter ! S'exclama Cell avec un petit sourire.

- Toi, j'ai deux mots à te dire ! Répliqua sèchement Hanaé.

- Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi tu as organisé un tournoi ?

- J'en avais assez de t'attendre ! Alors je l'ai organisé pour me distraire ! Ce tournoi est un petit plaisir que je m'offre et rien d'autre ! Mise à part toi, bien sûr !

- J'y crois pas !

- Et j'ajouterai également que c'est pour t'aider dans ta décision que je l'ai fait !

- M'aider dans ma décision ?... Dans ce cas, tu peux l'annuler tout de suite ! Car je l'ai prise ma décision !

- Ah enfin c'est pas trop tôt !

- Et j'ai également autre chose à te dire, toi !

- J'écoute !

- J'attends un bébé, je suis enceinte ! Annonça-t-elle en fixant l'hommede ses yeux verts émeraude.

* * *

**Voilà l'épisode est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plut^^**

* * *


End file.
